Flow batteries, also known as redox flow batteries or redox flow cells, are designed to convert electrical energy into chemical energy that can be stored and later released when there is demand. As an example, a flow battery may be used with a renewable energy system, such as a wind-powered system, to store energy that exceeds consumer demand and later release that energy when there is greater demand.
A typical flow battery includes a redox flow cell that has a negative electrode and a positive electrode separated by an electrolyte layer, which may include a separator, such as an ion-exchange membrane. A negative fluid electrolyte (sometimes referred to as the anolyte) is delivered to the negative electrode and a positive fluid electrolyte (sometimes referred to as the catholyte) is delivered to the positive electrode to drive reversible electrochemical redox reactions.
Upon charging, the electrical energy supplied into the flow battery causes a chemical reduction reaction in one electrolyte and an oxidation reaction in the other electrolyte. The separator prevents the electrolytes from freely and rapidly mixing but permits selected ions to pass through to complete the redox reactions. Upon discharge, the chemical energy contained in the liquid electrolytes is released in the reverse reactions and electrical energy can be drawn from the electrodes. Flow batteries are distinguished from other electrochemical devices by, inter alia, the use of externally-supplied, fluid electrolyte solutions that include ions of elements that have multiple, reversible oxidation states and all of which are dissolved or dissolvable in a selected liquid solution.